The present invention is a method for coating both sides of an aluminum strip by extruding a thin polymeric film onto the strip.
Currently, thermosetting protective and decorative coatings are generally applied to metal strip or strip for packaging end uses by roller-coating of a solvent-based film. After application of the film to the metal sheet or strip, the solvent is typically removed by evaporation and the applied coating is cured. The coating can be applied by a variety of processes such as roll coating, reverse roll coating, spraying, electrocoating, powder coating, and lamination. The coated strip may be used in such applications as cans and can ends, foil pouches, lidding stock, appliances, electrical devices, construction, aerospace or automotive body strip.
The present invention is a new apparatus and process for coating can stock, lid stock, tab stock and food container stock.